Brody's Brother
by Lily Hanson
Summary: "Brody, listen to me for a minute. Aiden may be your brother, but to Sarah's, he's bad news. Look at what he'd done to her, to Kelly, to the Silver Guardians who've saved her. Try to consider what it's like for her having to suddenly trust that guy with her life?"
1. Explosive Fights

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Steel_

Brody was on cloud nine. It had been ten years since he had last seen his brother and their last memory together hadn't been the best. His father had just found the Ninja Steel when they were attacked. Brody had been in his yard training and Aiden had been inside working with their father. When Brody was in trouble, his father ran out to help him and tasked Aiden with the responsibility of hiding the ninja steel. Aiden ran off, and Brody watched his father die before he was taken prisoner on Galvanax's ship.

Since that day, Brody had made it his mission to be reunited with his brother. Finally, that mission had come to an end. Aiden was standing right next to him.

"The base is this way," Brody told his older brother as they climbed over the rubble that was their school. Most of the structure was still intact, but the inside of the building had fallen in on itself. Since summer was approaching anyways, the school didn't bother finding somewhere else to take the students, extending summer vacation.

Fortunately, when the Rangers created their base, they had reinforced everything, meaning the Ranger base was the only part of the building to remain, despite how it looked on the outside.

"Mick! RedBot!" Brody called out as he walked in, excited to show off his brother to his two best friends. "This is Aiden!"

Mick's face was pale as he looked to Aiden and RedBot froze. Aiden put his hands up defensively.

"I know. I know," he said. "Last time I was here…"

"Brody, are you sure this isn't a trick," Mick said, pulling the red Ranger away from Aiden so they could whisper. "This brother of yours already attacked our base. He works for Madam Oedius."

"That wasn't his fault," Brody shook his head and gave Aiden a pat on the back, "Tell them, bro."

"Madam Oedius captured me after I hid the ninja steel," Aiden nodded, and looked to Mick, RedBot, Sarah and Kelly. They were all the ones he needed to convince. If they could learn to trust him, the rest of the team would follow right behind. "She trained me to be her warrior, and threatened me if I didn't do what she said."

"We know what Madam Oedius is like," Brody explained to Mick and RedBot, "She's probably crueller that Galvanax."

"She's a lot sneakier about it," Aiden nodded his head. "She's made me do a lot of things that I regret, especially lately, but if I wanted to survive, it needed to be done."

"Just like us," Brody said to his friends. "I mean, you remember some of the things Galvanax had us do, remember?"

"What happened with that bomb, going after those babies, that was the last straw," Aiden said and shifted his attention over to Kelly and Sarah. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt anymore people. I decided I couldn't live with myself if I did, so I risked it all trying to escape."

"Bullshit," Sarah muttered. Aiden approached her.

"I know you don't believe me. I know I did some really bad things to you, to your girlfriend, but I'm here now and I want to make up for all of it."

"You don't have to make up for any of it," Brody shook his head. "Aiden, I'm just glad you're back."

"Brody…"

"Sarah, he's my brother."

"And he just so happens to show up now?" Sarah asked. "And if he really did escape, like he said, why isn't Madam Oedius coming for him? We made it all the way back to the base without incident?"

"Madam Oedius tried to have Sarah killed when she let me go," Kelly pointed out. "And it wasn't like I could really offer her anything else. I'm not exactly the warrior type."

"She might come after me still," Aiden said. "Madam Oedius is calculating and patient. She won't dive right into an attack without a plan. That buys us some time, too."

"We can catch up," Brody smiled. "I can show you around the city, take you back to the house and you can get to know all my friends."

Brody looked to the other Rangers but instead of being met with smiles and welcomes for Aiden, he noticed they were all looking conflicted. "Guys…"

"I don't trust him," Sarah shook her head. "You do what you want, Brody, but if he's around, I'm not."

"Sarah, come on," Brody frowned. "This is my brother! If your dad came back, you wouldn't be questioning it either."

"My dad didn't kidnap my girlfriend, poison me, throw bombs at babies and kill a Silver Guardian," Sarah said. "Your brother did that. And I think before we forgive him, we need to demand answers."

"I complete under…" Aiden started to say, but Brody silenced him and glared at Sarah.

"You have no idea what Galvanax and his followers did to me and my family," he growled. "You have no idea what it's like being a prisoner on his ship. Aiden did what he needed to survive. I don't think it's right for us to blame anything on him."

"Fine, Brody, you do what you want," Sarah said. "Show him our base, tell him our secrets. Give him a freaking Power Star for all I care. Until he proves to me that he can be trusted, he's not on _my_ team."

"Then you're not on _my_ team," Brody said. He turned to his friends, "Right?"

"I… uh…" Calvin, Preston, Hayley and Levi looked to each other, uncertain what to do. On the one hand, they had to trust that Sarah, Kelly, Mick, and RedBot were right, and that Aiden was the one who had been causing them so much trouble lately. Not to mention, he had admitted to everything Sarah had accused him of. On the other hand, he was Brody's brother, and they could understand that being a prisoner, he would have had to do some unthinkable things just to survive.

But now, they were being asked to pick sides between two of their friends. It wasn't fair.

"Guys," Brody pleaded. "It's Aiden. It's my brother."

"We just want to be a team," Levi stated.

"I've lived with Madam Oedius and Galvanax for ten years," Brody said and he turned to Mick and RedBot for support. "I know what they can do. We all do. We have to believe my brother."

"If he's even your brother," Sarah pointed out. "It's been ten years, Brody."

"Take that back!" Brody shouted.

"I know this is what you want! I know that if this were my dad, I'd want to be convinced right away, but Brody…"

"You have no right to insult my brother like that!"

"I don't want to leave it up to his word," Sarah said. "Brody, he's already attacked us!"

"He had to!"

"I never would!"

"You're doing it right now!"

"Okay!" Kelly shouted and positioned herself between Brody and Sarah as both their tempers raised. She hoped, given that she was injured, both sides would want to back away from each other a little bit, since they were getting close. She turned to Sarah, "Why don't we just head home? Hayley, you said there was a spare key somewhere, right?"

Hayley didn't give an answer, and in her silence, she glanced over at Aiden questionably. Brody caught the look and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you don't trust him either?"

"It's just… Sarah made some good points too, Brody," Hayley said and hoped that including _too_ would soften the blow for the red Ranger. "I know he's your brother but… he did do some really… questionable stuff."

"Madam Oedius made him do it! She's tricky like that," Brody turned again to Mick and RedBot. "Come on, you guys. Back me up here."

"Brody, it wouldn't hurt to run a few tests, with Aiden's consent, of course," Mick suggested.

"Come on…"

"I'm okay with tests," Aiden said. Brody pointed to him.

"Would he really agree if he couldn't be trusted?"

"Run the tests, Mick," Sarah said. Brody held up a man and put himself between Mick and his brother.

"No! You guys, come on! This is Aiden! This is my brother!"

"If you're so sure, let us check!"

"I have faith, Sarah!"

"Guys, stop it!" Kelly called out again and this time grabbed her girlfriend. "Sarah, let's go!"

"Your faith is blind," Sarah muttered and Kelly hit her with her crutch.

"Stop it," she demanded and left the base with Sarah. Brody turned to his brother.

"I can't believe her. Aiden, I'm so sorry…"

"No sweat," Aiden shrugged his shoulders and smiled at his brother. "I did do some pretty bad stuff for Madam Oedius. I get why she's doubtful. I just hope I can prove her wrong."

He turned to the rest of the Rangers with a bright smile, "I know you have your doubts. After everything that just happened, it's only natural. I really hope I can prove you all wrong."

He put his arm around his brother, "I'm back now, though, little brother. I'm here to stay."

"I can't wait," Brody smiled.


	2. Right and Wrong

"I'm not trying to be a bitch," Sarah argued in her living room as Kelly watched her pace from the couch.

"Well, in his eyes, you were a bit of a bitch," she said and winced when Sarah glared at her.

"Aiden is evil."

"And I know that," Kelly nodded. "Trust me, Sarah, I'm on your side here. I don't think we should let him in without double checking his story and everything, but… Brody and Aiden have been apart for ten years."

"Even more reason this is completely idiotic," Sarah said. "Aiden could be a completely different person now, and if Brody is right, and Madam Oedius is a sneaky, manipulative bitch, then we _have_ to check out the story of her right-hand man, right?"

"Right."

"So then what did I do wrong?"

"Yell," Kelly shrugged. "Look, I'm not saying you're wrong and Brody is right. He should have trusted you a little more too, but you really shouldn't have started yelling at him. This is emotional, so if you lost it, so would he."

"But…"

"Sarah, you can get a bit of a temper," Kelly said. "I mean, you use it for good, but… look at Brody's point of view."

"Red Rangers can be hot-heads too," Shane announced as he walked into the room with an ice-pack for Kelly. He set it on her cast and then looked to Sarah. "Or, so I'm told. Apparently, that's why we wear red."

"Did you ever trust someone blindly as a Ranger?" Sarah asked. "Like, despite everything they did that was bad, you just instantly forgave it all and said welcome to the team?"

"Me? No," Shane shook his head. "I'm not really a forgive and forget kind of person."

"Ha," Sarah said and looked to Kelly.

"But Tori did," Shane added and turned to Kelly, "She was my blue Ranger."

"And how did that work out for her?" Kelly asked.

"Do you want the long run or the immediate consequences."

"Ha, consequences," Sarah said again.

"Both," Kelly answered.

"Alright," Shane nodded and sat down on the couch. "Well, we had these two Rangers, Blake and Hunter, who were convinced by Lothor that our sensei killed their parents. So they worked for him to avenge their parents. We fought. A lot."

"I take it Lothor was the bad guy?" Kelly asked. Shane nodded his head.

"He made them do some pretty questionable stuff. They attacked us, they wanted to kill our sensei, and they weren't afraid to go through us to do it."

"So, they were bad news?" Sarah said.

"Until they learned that Lothor had lied to them. Of course, that was obvious to us, but it took them a little longer to figure it out. Then, they were allies."

"So, it worked out?" Kelly asked.

"Well, they left for a while. Tori tried to keep in touch. She and Blake really liked each other. Eventually, they came back. I always had a bad feeling about them, even though there wasn't any real proof, but Tori was convinced they were with us."

"So who was right?"

"Initially, me," Shane said. "The Thunders were able to betray us a couple of times because Tori trusted Blake so much. I mean, she led them right to our base, which helped them kidnap sensei. In the long run, though, Tori was right. Blake and Hunter turned out to be good guys."

Sarah glared at her uncle, then crossed her arms over her chest, "So how does that story help at all?"

"Never trust blindly," Shane said. "When we did it, we were burned. If this Aiden is giving off a bad vibe…"

"He kidnapped me, poisoned Sarah, bombed babies and killed dad and Jordan," Kelly said.

Shane's jaw dropped. He knew from his niece that one person had been behind all those attacks. She had shared that news with him in case he came back, so Shane could be ready, but it was a shock to hear that this man was now claiming he was Brody's brother.

"Seriously?"

"And since Brody's been looking for ten years, guess who doesn't even want to consider the idea this is a trap?"

"And guess who won't consider the idea that it isn't," Kelly added.

"Aiden did all that crap, and now he just wants to… walk right into the Ranger party?"

"He was good with being tested," Kelly pointed out. "Brody's the one who shut that idea down. Aiden admitted to everything and said Madam Oedius made him do it."

"He admitted to it all?"

"He's playing Brody," Sarah muttered.

"His excuse was the bad guys made him do it?" Shane asked. "Like… under mind control? Blake and Hunter were under mind control once."

"Like, if he didn't bomb babies and kill heroes, he would die," Sarah said.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you here," Shane shrugged. "If he's willing to undergo tests, he might be legit."

"But Shane…"

"But that could also be his trap. If Madam Oedius really is as evil as you say, she would have anticipated doubt."

"So, we're still stuck," Kelly said and leaned back into the couch. "Perfect. This would have been too easy, otherwise."

"I'll tell you one thing, though," Shane looked to his niece, "If you and Brody are really at odds, then it doesn't matter who is right. You're a team divided, and that _never_ works. Aiden won't be your downfall. It'll be you."

"So I should just let the baby bomber in?" Sarah frowned. "The guy who poisoned me? Kidnapped my girlfriend? Who killed a Silver Guardian."

"Don't fight with Brody," Shane said. "That's all I can tell you. Don't let your team be divided."

"But…"

"Sarah, I mean it," Shane insisted.

Sarah huffed and dropped down into her father's chair. She looked to Kelly, "So, I'm the one who has to apologize. That's what you heard, right?"

"Couldn't hurt," Kelly shrugged. "Emotions were high. Maybe Brody's being told the same thing. Who knows?"

-Ninja-Steel-

"This place looks exactly as I remember," Aiden said as Brody took him around their house, showing it off. He knew Aiden knew it well. They had lived there together since they were born, but he was excited to have his brother back and wanted to show him everything.

"No one touched it while we were away," Brody smiled. "And I didn't change it once I came back. I didn't see why I should."

"So my room is the way I left it?"

Brody nodded his head and Aiden rushed to see his old bedroom. When he walked inside he smiled brightly and then fell onto the bed, "It's so good to finally be home."

"I know how you feel," Brody nodded and sat down beside his brother. "I still can't believe you're back."

"You better believe it. I'm back, and I'm here to stay. I'm also ready to help out. I might not have a Power Star, but anything else you need, you can count on me."

"If only Sarah could hear you say that," Brody said and rolled his eyes. "She's a great friend. You two will get along eventually. I just… I can't believe she said that stuff about you."

"You know, she is right about what I did."

"But you're open about it. You admit it. You told us why you had to," Brody said. "And while I get it all looks bad, she should understand that when it comes to Galvanax and his crew, you do anything you need to survive."

"Killing that guardian is my biggest regret," Aiden nodded his head. "I should have drawn the line sooner, and that's something I'll have to live with forever. I just hope one day Sarah can forgive me."

"She will. I'll make sure of it."

"You don't have to do anything," Aiden gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. "It's not you she doesn't trust, it's me. I have to show her I can be trusted."

"And you will."

"Of course. Just, give her time. She'll come around. Although, you do know her better than I do."

"What do you mean?" Brody asked.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I hope she does forgive me," Aiden said. "I'll try anything, but remember what dad always used to say? Some people just won't change?"

"He used to say that?"

"You were still pretty young. Your memory must be a bit fuzzy," Aiden chuckled. "Some people are so stubborn, it doesn't matter how much evidence you shove into their face. They'll believe what they want to believe. I hope Sarah's not the type. But I will try, Brody. For you."

Brody wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tight. He was so happy to have Aiden back, he didn't want anything to ruin that."


	3. The Spar

Despite their fight at the Ranger Base, all of the Rangers were out in the woods for training the next morning. Aiden had joined as well, on Brody's insistence. Since Aiden wanted to help stop Galvanax, he would need to know how to defend himself and how to defend his new teammates.

"Maybe it's not the best idea if you and I spar," Aiden suggested to Brody. "We both learned from dad, so we'll have similar techniques. If we switch things up, that's how we'll learn."

"That's a great idea, Aiden!" Brody nodded.

"That's a great idea, Aiden," Sarah mocked under her breath. Hayley nudged her.

"Play nice."

"What if Preston and I spar, Calvin and Hayley, and Levi, you show my brother some new moves."

"What about me?" Sarah asked. Brody looked to her blankly.

"We're seven right now. I guess you'll just have to sit out and watch."

"Brody…"

"I'm sorry," Brody frowned. "If you don't trust Aiden, then doesn't it make sense you shouldn't spar with him? You wouldn't want him learning all your moves so he can use them against you."

"Brody, settle down," Aiden said to his brother, then he turned to Sarah, "Look, it's a ten-minute session, then we'll switch partners so you can join. Sound fair?"

"Whatever," Sarah muttered and sat on a log. She watched her friends spar, but kept a careful eye on Levi and Aiden. She noticed the gold Ranger was getting his ass kicked. When Levi was down, and Aiden continued to fight, Sarah jumped up.

"Hey! Let him up!"

"Sorry, my bad," Aiden said and offered Levi a hand. "I got a little carried away, there. Free shot, if you want it."

"I'm good," Levi shook his head. "Just, play fair, alright?"

"That's the deal," Aiden nodded and they resumed their fight. This time, Levi seemed to be dominating, but when he kicked Aiden just a little too hard in the stomach, Aiden retaliated with too much force, grabbing and twisting Levi's arm until it almost broke. Sarah jumped up again.

"It's just sparing!" she shouted at Aiden, who immediately let go. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Madam Oedius trained me," he said with a shrug after looking to Levi apologetically. "We didn't spar, we fought. She said if I couldn't survive a harsh training session, I'd never survive any fight."

"Well, you're not with Madam Oedius anymore," Levi reminded him. "Just, go a little easier, alright?"

"I'll scale it back," Aiden promised, but on their third round, he beat Levi into the ground and Sarah heard a sickening crunch. She jumped up and pulled Aiden off the gold Ranger. She shoved him into the dirt.

"Lay off!"

"I'm so sorry," Aiden looked to Levi from the ground as the gold Ranger was helped to his feet by Calvin and Hayley. He then looked to Sarah, "I really am trying, I promise."

"Yeah, trying to hurt him," Sarah frowned. "What's your problem?"

"I'm sorry," Aiden repeated. "I just… I don't think I'm being too tough."

"Thanks," Levi said, feeling somewhat slighted.

"I just… maybe Levi's not the right challenge for me," Aiden said. He looked to Sarah, "Just, see for yourself, huh?"

"You want me to spar you?"

"Go nuts," Aiden said. "I'll show you what I did and you'll see, I'm trying to hold back."

"Fine, whatever," Sarah nodded her head.

Once they were both ready, they started to spar, but Sarah wasn't ready for Aiden's technique at all. In fact, it seemed like he didn't have one except to look completely incompetent. She was easily able to flip him onto his back.

That's when he screamed, "Dammit!"

"I didn't do anything," Sarah said but Aiden was holding his shoulder.

"What the hell? You weren't supposed to rip my shoulder out."

"That barely hurt," Sarah frowned. She hadn't done anything to Aiden that she hadn't already done to her friends. She couldn't have hurt him.

"Why don't I break your shoulder and you see how it feels?" Aiden grumbled as Brody came to help him up. Preston examined Aiden's shoulder but shook his head.

"It looks fine to me," he said and turned to Sarah, "How hard did you flip him?"

"It shouldn't have hurt," Sarah shook her head.

"Real nice, Sarah," Brody seethed.

"He was hitting Levi much harder than I hit him," Sarah said.

"Are you sure about that?" Brody frowned.

"I think I need to sit out," Aiden said and cradled his arm as he went to sit on the log, but when he continued to wince and hiss as he tried to get comfortable, Brody shook his head.

"I'll take you to the doctor," he suggested and Aiden nodded.

"I really wasn't trying to hurt Levi," he said to Brody. "It's just… well, you know what training is like on that ship."

"I've seen some of the aliens do it," Brody nodded. "It was often to the death."

"I guess I just had trouble holding back. I didn't mean to hurt Levi. I don't think Sarah believes that, though."

"I don't think so either."

"Do you think she did this on purpose?" Aiden asked, then he quickly shook his head, "No, what am I saying? She's your friend. She wouldn't do that."

"She was pretty mad at you," Brody said.

"Well, you do know her better," Aiden nodded.


	4. Doubt and Distrust

"You were pretty pissed off when you started," Calvin pointed out to Sarah as he and the other Rangers, minus Brody and Aiden who were now in the ER, sat in the ice-cream shop. "Maybe you let your strength get away from you for a second?"

"I barely touched him," Sarah said. "Kelly could handle that flip. He was holding back."

"To be fair, that is what you asked him to do," Levi said as he rubbed the bruise on his chest from his own sparing session with Aiden. "I mean, the guy was a little insane, but… you asked him to play nice, so it makes sense he did."

"Maybe you overestimated him," Hayley suggested. "I mean, it always looks different when you're watching."

"I barely touched him," Sarah repeated. "He's faking."

"He's in the ER," Calvin said. "It's hard to fake an X-Ray."

"Nothing's going to be broken. He's just embarrassed because he was beaten up by a girl," Sarah said.

"I get this guy's done bad stuff, but… I mean, it's not like he's really hiding any of it," Calvin pointed out, earning Sarah's sharpest glare. "He did agree that we run him through a few tests, and he admitted to everything he did. Maybe he really did just slip by Madam Oedius. Maybe he really is here to help us."

"It's a con."

"Brody believes him."

"Brody would believe it if you told him Kody was his brother who was turned into a dog by some wacko wizard."

"Hey," Preston pouted. Sarah sighed.

"You know what I mean," she looked to her friends. "Look, I asked my uncle Shane about this. I asked him if it's happened to his team and he said we need to be careful. It's not smart to just… trust him."

"And we don't," Hayley assured Sarah. "I mean, we know he did all that stuff. We believe he was a threat before, and it's possible he still could be."

"But isn't it also possible he's a good guy?" Calvin added. "Maybe Brody's right about him. How will you feel if that's the case?"

"I'd be happy for Brody," Sarah said. "But we risk losing more by believing him than if we don't." I can repair my friendship with Brody, but…"

"Can you?" Levi asked. "Blood is thicker than water, they say. Brody's going to side with his brother, and if you keep bashing heads, you'll make him turn on you too."

"So, despite everything he's done, you guys are going to side with Brody on this because there's a chance he's telling the truth?"

"We're not taking sides."

"But you think I hurt Aiden on purpose and you think I should give up and trust Aiden?"

"Sarah…"

"Fine," Sarah shrugged. "I mean, it's not like any of you ever say Aiden do all that shitty stuff. You weren't there when he poisoned me. You weren't there when that bomb went off."

"Sarah, we believe you about all that."

"Just, forget it," Sarah left her ice-cream, grabbed her hoverboard and rushed out of the shop. The Rangers looked to each other sadly until Preston got a text on his phone.

"Sarah did more damage than she thought," Preston said. "Aiden's going to stay in the hospital one night for observation."

"For a shoulder?" Levi frowned.

"Possible concussion, apparently," Preston shrugged.

"He's staying in the hospital overnight for a concussion?" Hayley frowned. Preston put his hands up.

"Hey, I'm just the messenger, though, I should be going."

"Why?"

"Brody's packing an overnight bag for Aiden's stay and needs help with what to bring to the hospital," Preston said. "He's not sure what Aiden might need, since he's never stayed at the hospital before. I'm going to help him get some stuff over, and then I'll catch up with you guys. We really have to figure out what to do about Brody and Sarah fighting."

"Before they ruin everything," Calvin nodded.

Preston walked out, and Hayley got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Calvin asked her.

"If Preston's going with Brody, maybe someone should stay with Sarah," Hayley suggested. "You know, so it doesn't look like we're picking sides."

"I guess we'll stay and chat, then?" Calvin said to Levi. "Figure out what to do about this feud."

"Before it kills us," Levi nodded and rubbed his chest.

-Ninja-Steel-

Aiden was glad the doctors on earth were so stupid. Despite nothing coming up on his scans, he claimed there was something wrong and so they allowed him to stay for a night. Brody assured him they were just being thorough, and it was good they were taking his claims seriously, but Aiden didn't might the free stay. In fact, it was just what he needed, and it was the reason he had played up his injury so much.

He didn't have much on Earth, but he told Brody he didn't like the hospital room. The lack of personality reminded him of his stay with Madam Oedius on the ship, and so Brody offered to bring a few things from their old house to make him more comfortable. Aiden agreed it would be best and Brody promised to be back in a couple of hours. Aiden then told his nurse that he was going to try and nap, and that he would call if he needed him. Aiden knew he now had a couple of hours where no one would be by to check on him, giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak out.

As far as he was concerned, he was Aiden, but he knew he wasn't Brody's brother. He was a creation of Madam Oedius and the perfect weapon, according to her. He could blend in with humans because he looked just like them, and he could play the part of Brody's brother because he had all his memories. Aiden hadn't wondered where the memories had come from since his loyalty to Madam Oedius meant he trusted her without question.

His job was to take on the role of the red Ranger's brother and destroy the Rangers from the inside out, claiming the Power Stars along the way. Madam Oedius figured that if Brody trusted him due to their brotherly bond, then the rest of the Rangers would follow.

However, she had already used him before to cause trouble. When Kelly caught them discussing their plan in an alleyway, Madam Oedius couldn't just let her walk off. If Aiden came back again, he would be recognized. So they kidnapped Kelly in hopes that they could scare her into hurting a Ranger. When she proved to be less afraid of them than they thought, Aiden had to clean up the mess. Kelly had admitted being close to Sarah, and so she was the perfect Ranger to target, since she would be likely to believe Kelly when she said Aiden was trouble.

But the Rangers bounced back through that. Somehow, Sarah had been strong enough to survive the poison. So Madam Oedius chose to create more chaos. She knew there was already trouble brewing on Earth with the release of an article, and she knew it involved the Rangers, so she added to it, asking Aiden to stage an attack. She hoped, in all that chaos, the Rangers' attention would be divided. She never expected Aiden to get caught, or for the Silver Guardians she targeted to be Rangers themselves.

Aiden made it out of that mess, but not without claiming one life. It wasn't what Madam Oedius wanted, but it had shaken the Rangers. Unfortunately, Sarah had seen him.

So Aiden admitted to his mistakes, claiming Madam Oedius held him prisoner and that if he was to survive, he had to do what he asked. It was a risk, since the Rangers were likely to resist, but it was their best option. If he played it up like he had nothing to hide, and he was open to questions and tests and anything else the Rangers could throw their way, he was sure they would eventually believe him.

It worked wonders on Brody, who was so happy to finally have his brother back in his life, he didn't question it at all. The others weren't as easy to convince. They wanted to believe him, Aiden could see it in the way they hesitated to support Sarah. The pink Ranger was the only roadblock for Aiden gaining complete trust from the Rangers. He knew he had to take care of her first.

He thought being open and acting transparent would shake her confidence in her own beliefs, but Sarah was stubborn. She firmly believed this was a trick. Brody fighting her didn't help the matter. It seemed the less he questioned Aiden, the more Sarah did.

Then, while they were training, Aiden was following commands. Madam Oedius, for reasons Aiden didn't question, wanted him to target Levi. She had told him to take out the gold Ranger, but to be subtle about it. A spar with the gold Ranger provided the perfect opportunity for that, as any injury would appear accidental. And if Levi complained that Aiden fought too hard, Aiden had the excuse of having to train for Madam Oedius, who wouldn't hold back.

Sarah's hypervigilance, though, screwed that plan up. She had correctly called out every single time Aiden went too far.

She was onto him, so Aiden tried a different approach. He needed the Rangers to think she was being too distrusting. So when he spared with Sarah, he switched his approach entirely and allowed himself to be beaten so he could claim she hurt him. He hoped the others would think she had taken things too far and hurt him intentionally. He needed to create some doubt in distrust.

But Sarah was insistent, and the Rangers were still hesitant on whether to side with Brody or Sarah. Aiden couldn't risk losing the little trust of theirs that he had, and since he couldn't convince Sarah, and since she was the one seeing right through all his moves, she needed to go.

The hospital was the perfect cover. No one would believe he had left. No one would assume he had anything to do with Sarah.

He saw her walking the streets, having tracked her down through the signal her Power Star gave off. She was alone, and fuming by the looks of it. Aiden hoped maybe the Rangers were starting to believe him over her.

He couldn't take that chance, though. He needed to take her out. He stumbled into her, pretending he had just been out on a walk. He saw the glare she shot him when she realized who he was and let out a little chuckle.

"I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, huh?"

She turned to walk away from him. Clearly, she wanted nothing to do with him. Aiden followed her.

"I get it," he said. He hoped if he empathized with her, this would be easier. He didn't want to go over his two-hour limit. If a nurse walked in and saw him missing, or if Brody came back and Aiden was gone, it would create doubt. "I know who I worked for. I know what I've done. If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't trust me either, if I were you."

"I don't know what your game is," Sarah said. "But this is going to hurt Brody when he finds out…"

"Finds out what?" Aiden asked. Clearly, Sarah was still doubting him. Her mind was made up. More reason to take her out. "Sarah, I am Aiden. I am Brody's brother. I swear, there's no game here."

"I have no reason to believe you aren't Brody's brother," Sarah said. "I just can't believe that you've really got our backs."

"You have no idea what being a prisoner is like," Aiden said.

"I do have a little experience in the matter," Sarah claimed. "And it sucks. But nothing would have ever convinced me to do the shit you've done."

"You don't know that. You don't know until you're in it," Aiden said. "Madam Oedius is… she brainwashes you. I've been her prisoner for ten years. I've lost a little touch with reality. At some point, it just becomes second nature to do what she says. But when I found out that bomb killed someone… something inside me just clicked. I had to get out of there. I had to find my brother and make things right."

"Bull. Shit."

"What will it take for you to believe me?" Aiden begged me. "I'd bring that Silver Guardian back to life if I could, but I can't."

"Let's agree to disagree."

"So nothing?" Aiden frowned. "Nothing I say, nothing I do can get you to change your mind?"

"No," Sarah shook her head. "After everything you did, you have to learn to live with the fact that there are some people who can't forgive you. The whole Megaforce team, I'm sure. And me."

Aiden grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking, "I'm going to ask it one more time. What can I do to change your mind. You might want to think long and hard about your answer."

"Nothing," Sarah told him and pulled her arm free.

"Have it your way," Aiden said and turned around and left. As he did, he tapped on his ear, calling Madam Oedius. "I need her out. Send them down."

After that, he returned to the hospital, crawling back into his bed just as Brody and Preston returned with some things from his old house.


	5. The Two Sides

Kudabots littered the city, and while individually they weren't much of a treat, in masses like this, it was an all-out crisis.

Hundreds had appeared without warning and without a bigger, stronger alien to back them up. Calvin was thankful for that, since he doubted he and Levi could handle all these Kudabots as well as a monster.

"Should we call for help?" Levi asked, but Calvin shook his head. They were tired, but the Kudabots weren't putting up much of a fight. Instead it seemed like they had a target in mind, and it wasn't them. Calvin figured once they knew who that target was, they could protect it and then take out the rest of them.

Not to mention, the Kudabots weren't being replaced. This meant once Levi and Calvin took one out, they disappeared and their numbers dropped.

"I think we're good," Calvin said. "Unless you're tired."

"A bit sore," Levi admitted. It had only been a couple of hours since being injured by Aiden, but his suit gave him the strength he needed. "I think I'm okay, though."

"We're almost done," Cavin assured him as he took out a couple Kudabots with his sword. "I'm curious what they're after."

"Probably nothing good," Levi nodded.

A few more minutes of battle past before there were just a few more Kudabots left. With a team-up attack, Calvin and Levi finished them off. They high-fived and smiled.

"Alright, that was kind of fun," Levi smirked.

"Agreed, though it's not something we should do again. I know Hayls will kill me for not calling her."

"You made a good call. We managed, no problem," Levi said and then his expression fell. He darted off, racing to the sidewalk. Calvin frowned at the sudden change but when he turned to see where Levi had gone, he saw the country singer cradling Sarah. She was beaten badly and barely breathing. As Levi tried to rouse her, Calvin kicked the curb.

"Dammit!" he shouted. He had no idea she had been in the swarm. She had left the ice-cream shop just after Preston, and since she had taken her hoverboard with her, Calvin had assumed she would be at home. Hayley had gone after her, but clearly didn't know where the pink Ranger had decided to walk to.

Galvanax had taken advantage and targeted a Ranger on her own. With that thought in mind, Calvin quickly lifted his communicator to his mouth.

"Hayley? Hayley are you there?"

" _I'm here,"_ Hayley answered back. _"Sarah's not at home, though."_

Calvin breathed a sigh of relief, "So you're okay?"

" _A little ticked. I walked all this way."_

"Kudabots were just in the city. Levi and I handled them no problem, but…" he trailed off as he looked to Sarah, who was starting to come too now, "It wasn't us they were after."

" _What does that mean?"_

"Just, meet us at the base, alright. And tell Preston and Brody to come too."

Calvin dropped his wrist and made his way over. He looked down at Sarah with a smile. She was already trying to get back to her feet, though Calvin knew better. He shook his head.

"Hey, it's okay. We've got you."

"Aiden," Sarah said. "It was Aiden."

"Your memory must be a little fuzzy," Levi chuckled. "It was Kudabots. They were the ones who swarmed you. They were after you."

"Aiden called them," Sarah said. Levi and Calvin frowned as they looked to each other. Sarah's accusation was serious, though not surprising. She had made her disdain for Aiden obvious, and while the others weren't sure they could trust him either, they were more willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you sure?" Calvin asked, but Levi was already calling for Brody, asking if he knew where Aiden was.

" _I'm staring right at him,"_ Brody answered. _"He's been here in his bed, napping. He's out like a light. Why? What's Sarah saying now?"_

"Have you been with him this whole time?" Levi asked.

" _I just got back from picking up some things from home, but… He's been in the hospital. He told the nurse he would be napping and that's exactly where I found him."_

"Sarah thinks the Kudabots that just attacked were led by him,"Levi explained.

" _He's sleeping. Besides, how would he call Kudabots?"_

"Brody, I don't know, but I don't think she'd make this up."

" _She put him in the hospital,"_ Brody said. _"I know what he did, but he admitted to all of it. He wants to make things right and she's not giving him that chance."_

"Brody…"

" _You'd do the same if it was your brother. He needs someone on his side. Tell Sarah where she can shove her accusations."_

"Dammit, Brody," Levi sighed as the link between him and the red Ranger dropped. He knew there was tension between the two, but this was getting out of hand. With Calvin, Levi helped Sarah up to her feet and walked with her to the Ranger base.

-Ninja-Steel-

Though they were in math and science class together, Calvin was actually a year older than Sarah. Due to her passion for the two classes, she had skipped a year and was able to take senior classes though she was still a junior. This gave Calvin a lot of time to get to know his teammate, but it also put Calvin in something of a big brother position.

Despite not having much in common, Sarah and Hayley got along well. Calvin chalked it up to the fact that they were the only two girl Rangers on the team.

And since Hayley was his girlfriend, Calvin needed to get along with her friends. And because Sarah was also his teammate, he needed to get along with her. Fortunately, they had a bit more in common, which made that task a lot easier. While Calvin's interest was engines and cars, and Sarah was engineering, their love of building, fixing and tinkering did cross over, and since Sarah was also very sociable, very friendly, and very open-minded, she was very easy to talk to. Calvin enjoyed spending time with her, and from there, a brother-sister bond formed.

So he didn't want to doubt Sarah when she accused Aiden of… anything, really. He wanted to believe her. He wanted to support her. But Brody was also his good friend. Since their fight turned ugly very fast, Calvin didn't feel like he was supporting an argument, but instead like he was supporting one friend over another. It put him and the rest of his team in a very difficult situation, so they all backed out and tried playing middle man.

"It seems like it's mostly superficial," Mick told her as he finished inspecting her wounds. "Except, of course, that concussion."

"I've hit my head harder," Sarah argued. Levi shook his head.

"She was out cold when we got to her. Probably like that for a few minutes."

"Go home, get some rest," Mick told her. "We'll only call you if we need it."

"Brody's with him, isn't he?" Sarah asked and looked to Preston, who had joined shortly after hearing what had happened. Preston nodded.

"He refuses to come until you apologize."

"I didn't do anything!" Sarah protested. "I didn't hurt Aiden, he's faking."

"He is in the hospital."

"He bumped into me on the sidewalk!" Sarah cried. "He asked me what he could do to change my mind. When I told him nothing, that's when the Kudabots showed up. He had something to do with it, I'm telling you."

"Are you sure about this?" Calvin asked. He really didn't want to argue with Sarah. He could tell by her face she believed her own story. In her head, she was telling the truth. But if Brody was to be believed, Aiden had been in the hospital the whole time.

And it appeared Sarah had hit her head quite hard. It wasn't unbelievable to think maybe she was confused.

"Yes!" Sarah insisted with cry. "He disappeared as soon as they showed up. Mick, you have to believe me, right?"

"I… might," Mick said. "I've checked the hospital records and… Aiden hasn't checked out. As far as reports go, he was in his room sleeping. There's no way he checked out, walked all the way to you, spoke with you, then attacked you with Kudabots and got back before anyone could realize he was missing."

"Well he did," Sarah grumbled. "Come on, you guys. This doesn't seem sketchy to you?"

"The Kudabots showing up are weird," Hayley nodded. "I say, for everyone's sake, we watch what we say and do around Aiden. Just until we know more."

"Agreed," Calvin said and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Works for me," Levin nodded then turned to Preston. The blue Ranger shrugged.

"Preston…" Sarah begged him and he sighed.

"It's just… I saw Aiden before coming here and… he was _out_ ," Preston said. "Like, out good. And Brody was mentioning how much he had been complaining of pain, and that the doctors were worried they missed something and… It's just hard to believe he could do all that when he's hurt too."

"Come on, Preston," Sarah hopped off the work table and walked over to Preston, taking his hands, "You have to believe me. There's something off about him!"

"He's admitting to everything," Preston said. "I mean, he hasn't denied a single accusation."

"He's playing us!"

"I want to believe you, Sarah, I really do," Preston said. "But… Madam Oedius was cruel enough to get Kelly to think about poisoning you, and you saw what she did when Kelly didn't do it. You said it yourself, once, dying would have been easier than all those nightmares."

"Yeah, but…"

"Maybe… I mean, it's possible Aiden's telling the truth. He just did what he needed to survive until it crossed a line. You have to admit, it's not crazy," Preston said. Sarah sighed as she nodded her head. The blue Ranger looked to her sadly, "Look, I'll be careful around him, alright? But I am starting to think maybe he's not as bad as you think. Maybe he just needs us to believe in him."

"But.."

"I'll be careful, alright. I'm on your side," Preston promised her. "But I don't want to make things worse."

Sarah looked to Preston, hurt, and he had to choke back tears. She was his best friend, he didn't want to hurt her this way, but he also couldn't leave Brody by himself, just in case Sarah was right. Sarah storming off just made the lump in Preston's throat bigger.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe," Hayley assured him as she followed Sarah out.


	6. Facing The Facts

_Author's Note: Happy Holidays everyone! It's going to be a busy time for me, as I'm sure it will be for all of you. However, as a little early Christmas present for my loyal readers, I have 3 bonus chapters, spread out over the next three days, all relating to the Rangers celebrating Christmas. I can't wait to share them with you. Same rules as always apply._

 _I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday!_

* * *

Unfortunately, they couldn't sway the rest of their friends. Brody was blinded by the long-awaited reunion and since both he and Sarah were being stubborn, all the other Rangers were caught in the middle.

"Thanks for bringing her back," Kelly said to Hayley.

"Well, after the Kudabots, I thought it was best she not walk alone," Hayley shrugged her shoulders and sighed as Sarah stormed up to her room. She slammed the door shut. Hayley looked again to Kelly. "We want to believe you, you know that, right?"

"So then what's stopping you?" Kelly asked.

"It's Brody's brother."

"And you don't think we know that?" Kelly frowned. "This is hard for us too."

"I know you know," Hayley nodded. "I know this is complicated for everyone but… this is Brody's dream. He's been waiting for this for ten years. Sarah tried to rip that away as soon as Aiden showed up."

"For good reason."

"He admitted to everything, though," Hayley pointed out. "That's got to count for something, right?"

"It got him in," Kelly answered and Hayley looked to the younger girl thoughtfully. Kelly continued, "I mean, if he tried to deny everything, then as soon as Sarah, Mick, RedBot or I found solid proof of guilt, he'd be done. Brody would have caught him in a lie, questioned it, and he wouldn't have the blind trust of the red Ranger that he does now."

"I never thought of it that way," Hayley said and it made sense. She knew the four had reasons to doubt Aiden's credibility. He had hurt them. But so far, Aiden's admission of wrong-doing had been considered an act of good faith. Hayley never stopped to consider it might all be part of his game.

"That's what Sarah's been trying to say," Kelly said. "It's what we're all worried about. We don't want to be the one to crush Brody's dreams, but it's better his dreams get crushed than… you know, he or someone else dies."

"So you think Aiden's planned for all of this?"

"I didn't spend too much time with him while I was kidnapped," Kelly said. "But he and Madam Oedius were always talking, always planning. If they could come up with that poison plan for Sarah in a matter of hours, who knows what kind of trouble they can do it they're able to execute a plan that isn't last minute? Hell, I wouldn't put it past them to have intentionally let Sarah and I see Aiden so that this fight we're having divides the team."

"You… you might be onto something," Hayley told Kelly. Kelly shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, well, I write a lot. You should consider all the possibilities in the fictional world so… I guess that helps in the Ranger world too."

"Want to tell me about it later?" Hayley asked. "I've got to talk to the guys."

"Can you drop me off at home, first?" Kelly asked and glanced up at Sarah's bedroom, "Something tells me she doesn't need the company right now. She's a bit of a solo-moper."

"Grab your things," Hayley nodded.

-Ninja-Steel-

Preston rolled the food on his plate, staring at it sadly. Brody couldn't help but notice that since he had come back, Preston had barely said anything. He sighed.

"Is Sarah okay?" though he hadn't come to help when he heard Sarah had been in trouble, he still did care for his team. He knew Preston and Sarah were best friends, so he thought that might be what had pulled down his mood.

"She's fine," Preston stated. "It's just… I had to tell her I was… well, that I'd be staying with you and… I think I've upset her."

"If you, her best friend, are taking my side, that should be a sign for her that she's being way too tough on Aiden."

"I'm not taking sides," Preston said. "I want to believe you both."

"Well, one of us is right," Brody said. "And you've sided with him."

"But why would Sarah push so hard for this," Preston asked. "I mean, why is she convinced that Aiden is bad?"

"I… I don't know," Brody shrugged. "But it's not right. She's wrong."

"Well, she's not _wrong_ ," Preston pointed out. "Aiden did do everything she's accusing him of. Maybe more."

"He admitted to everything."

"So you understand why Sarah's having a tough time?"

"Sarah's having a tough time?" Brody asked. "She's accusing _my brother_!"

"Brody, listen to me for a minute. Aiden may be your brother, but to Sarah's, he's bad news. Look at what he'd done to her, to Kelly, to the Silver Guardians who've saved her. Try to consider what it's like for her having to suddenly trust that guy with her life?"

"I… I guess I never thought of that."

"Come on, Brody, she was your good friend once," Preston reminded him. "She'd have done anything for you. You don't think it's hard for her to side against you?"

"But he's my brother."

"She's your teammate. Your friend. She's got your back."

"I have to side with my brother," Brody said. "Family first, that's what dad always taught us."

"At least hear her out," Preston suggested. "Aiden's her villain. At least validate that for her, having him around is scary. If you listen to her concerns, maybe she'll be more receptive to yours. After all, you're not the one who's scared."

"Sarah? Scared?"

"I know it's not often," Preston nodded. "But it does happen."

"Fine, I'll listen," Brody said.

"Good, glad to hear it," Hayley announced as she sat down at their table in the hospital cafeteria. Levi and Calvin were with her. "Do we all have our listening ears on?"

"Are we in kindergarten?" Levi asked.

"I dropped Sarah off at home and Kelly and I got to talking," Hayley said and looked to Brody, "Now, I really need you to hear me out on this. Be open, deal?"

"Fine," Brody nodded.

"Aiden's playing games."

"Goodbye," Brody started to get to his feet, but Levi held him down.

"You better listen."

"Sarah, Mick, RedBot and Kelly have all seen Aiden do the things he's admitted to. They know his face, they recognized it right away. We all saw that, right?"

"Right," the boys all nodded except for Brody. Hayley looked to him.

"Right?"

"Right."

"If Aiden denied, denied, denied, what would Sarah have done?"

"She would have found proof," Calvin said. "The Nexus Prism might have backed her up."

"Or security footage from when Kelly was kidnapped," Levi pointed out. "There's got to be some camera that caught him."

"The school cameras would have caught him following Kelly to our base," Preston said. "That might have been where Sarah checked first."

"And how would it look if Aiden was caught in a lie?" Hayley asked and this time aimed her question directly at Brody.

"It would look bad," he admitted, honouring his deal with Preston to hear out Sarah's argument.

"He'd definitely loose our trust, right?" Hayley asked and Brody nodded his head.

"I'd have a few questions for him, yeah."

"So how can he keep you from questioning him?" Hayley asked. "What would he need to do for you to trust him completely, in spite of everything."

"Admit guilt," Calvin answered. "Own up to everything he's done, and back it up with an excuse like Madame Oedius made him do it."

"You really think that's what he's doing?" Brody asked.

"It's not crazy," Hayley nodded. "In fact, it makes sense. Madam Oedius let Kelly go, and in twenty-four hours, she came to get her back. If Aiden really escaped, don't you think Madam Oedius would have come looking for her greatest warrior?"

"But then explain the attack," Brody said. "Aiden was in his room sleeping when Sarah says she was talking to him."

"Did you see him?" Calvin asked.

"Well, no, but…"

"So you don't know that for sure," Calvin said. "You didn't see him there?"

"No, but…"

"So it's possible Sarah's telling the truth."

"When I came back, Aiden was in his bed. Fast asleep."

"Calvin's fast asleep two minutes after his head hits the pillow," Hayley pointed out. "Aiden would only have to beat you back."

"Besides, you guys were both trained to be ninjas by your father, right?" Preston asked. "What if, just like you, Aiden remembers all that training? Madam Oedius wouldn't let him forget, after all. And ninjas are known for being sneaky. If we can't get in an out of somewhere without being noticed, then we're not good at what we do."

"Stop it, okay," Brody shook his head. "Stop with all of this."

"Brody, we want Aiden to be exactly what you think he is," Hayley said and touched the red Ranger's hand. "Believe me, it hurts us to tell you this, but… we can't trust him blindly."

"I don't want to believe that."

"Brody…"

"He's my brother! He's the only family I have left," Brody said. "Sure… maybe he's done some… maybe he's not all good yet, but maybe if we believe in him…"

"Brody."

"Maybe all he needs is for us to trust him again. We can show him that if he wants it, he can be a good person. If we're going to doubt him, he… He'll leave again."

"Brody, you have to decide who you want to protect," Calvin said. "Do you want to protect Aiden, after everything we know he's done. Or do you want to look out for your friend?"

"Only you can decide that," Levi told Brody. "But… and I'm sorry to do this to you, I'm siding with my friend."

"So you're all taking her side?" Brody asked and looked around the table. "Sarah… she's gotten to all of you?"

"We're just choosing to be careful around Aiden," Calvin said. "It's reasonable."

"He needs friends!"

"He needs to be honest with us first."

"He's trying!" Brody shouted and smashed his fists down on the table. Right now, his friends were all telling him what he didn't want to hear. He hated it. "He admitted to everything! He's not perfect but… he's my brother."

"Brody…"

"Get out!" Brody shouted and pointed to the door. "Just, all of you, get out!"


	7. The Olive Branch

Brody remembered his first days on Galvanax's ship, before he met Mick and RedBot. He had been trapped in a cell and was still grieving over the loss of his father. He had been able to watch, through a small window, as the Earth drifted farther and farther away from him. Everything he knew, everyone he loved, had suddenly been ripped from him.

His mother died when he was young. He barely remembered her. His childhood was mostly him, his dad and his brother. They lived away from the city, so they rarely saw others. His dad was training at the Wind Ninja Academy and brought his boys along with him as soon as they were old enough. He homeschooled them so there was enough time to teach them the way of the Wind Ninja.

His father had been his whole world and his brother was his best friend. Now his dad was dead and his brother still somewhere on Earth. Brody wasn't sure he would see him again.

He remembered feeling lonely. All the other creatures on the ship were alien. They looked nothing like him, they sounded nothing like him and they didn't behave at all in a kind, friendly way. Ripcon, the monster who attacked him, would yell at him and tease him saying he would never get to go home. Galvanax, the leader, would only utter threats.

Brody craved friendship. He needed someone by his side to pick him up. He had only been eight at the time, he couldn't figure out what to do.

He eventually met Mick, who was in the cell next to him. Fortunately, Mick's true form was human looking and so that put Brody at ease. He was older, and a little crazy, but Brody liked him. Mick, and later RedBot, soon filled the void that Brody felt since leaving earth. They gave him what he had been craving: a family.

Now he was back on earth, and while this was his home and this was exactly where he wanted to be, it was still a little scary to be here. Earth had changed in ten years and Brody didn't know anyone. There was no one to guide him anymore, since between him, Mick and RedBot, he was the expert.

There were no words to describe how overjoyed he felt when Preston and Sarah helped him in his fight. Out of the blue, two friendly faces appeared to give him a little hand. Brody didn't expect more than that, though. He thought once he was safe, they would take off.

Maybe that was Preston's intention. He seemed a little overwhelmed by everything; kind of like he was just going along with whatever Sarah did, but second guessing her choices in his head. Sarah had been the one to insist out loud that she and Preston would stick by him, keep him safe and help him out.

Preston was quick to agree. Again, he was going along with whatever Sarah did. He was up for adventure, but he needed to be pushed into it.

They followed him home, helped him search the empty house, then picked him up when he started to feel hopeless about his plan. They promised to help him find his brother. They promised they would bring him back to his family.

They stood with him against Galvanax and his monsters. They fought by his side, they, along with Hayley, Calvin and Levi, became his family.

Now, they had turned on him.

Aiden was back. He showed up, just when Brody needed him most, just like how Sarah and Preston rode in on Brody's first day back. He had done wrong, but he admitted to it. Brody wanted to believe him. He was desperate to have his brother back by his side. All he wanted was to go back in time to when it was him, his dad and his brother. Aiden was the closest he would get to that.

Brody needed to believe him, but his friends were making it difficult.

Sarah had been the first to protest, lunging at Aiden almost as soon as she saw him. Aiden hadn't even gotten the chance to say who he was, and Sarah was jumping down his throat, claiming he was dangerous.

She had been after him since. She wouldn't believe Aiden's story, she refused to trust him. She made Brody choose between Aiden and her. She attacked his brother in training and sent him to the hospital.

Sarah's mind was made up. Aiden was evil in her eyes. There was no redemption for him. And Brody felt caught in the middle, especially now that his friends were taking her side.

All he wanted was a family.

"Brody!" Mick called and Brody turned around to see his old friend running over to him. When Mick caught up, he put a hand on Brody's shoulder. "I'm glad I found you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," Mick nodded. "But the others told me what happened and… I think we need to talk."

"Mick…"

"Aiden is who Sarah says he is," Mick said. "He's the one who walked into our base with Kelly. He's the one who attacked, who took her, and poisoned Sarah."

"I believe you."

"I don't think you do," Mick shook his head. Brody sighed loudly. He was tired of this fight.

"I do!"

"Brody, you know I know how much you want this," Mick said. "You remember, when we first met, you told me you missed your dad and brother. You remember how you told me all about them. You dad was the world's greatest ninja and your brother was your best friend, and the very best brother you could ask for?"

"I do," Brody nodded.

"You were crying," Mick said. "You were so little and you were so scared and… I just wanted to help you feel better. So I asked, what can I do to make you happy. And you said…"

"I want to go home to find my brother," Brody answered.

"So I said, let's do it. Let's go home. Let's find Brayden!"

"Aiden," Brody chuckled at the joke. Mick had been confused with Aiden's name at first. Brody had been crying when he first uttered it and so he wasn't completely understandable. Mick hadn't understood why Brody started to laugh at him.

"You've been on a mission ever since," Mick told Brody. "Everything you did, everything you talk about was Aiden. How we would get back to Earth where Aiden was, what we would do once we got back to find Aiden. You would wonder, out loud, if Aiden would still remember you, or if he was also looking for you. Aiden, Aiden, Aiden…"

"I remember," Brody nodded. "And now he's back."

"He's back. And I am so, so happy for you, Brody. I know this has been your dream since we first met."

"It's been the best having my brother back," Brody smiled. "He's exactly how I remember him. It's everything I've ever wanted."

"Right," Mick said. "But Brody, the thing about dreams is exactly that. It's _everything_ you've ever wanted. Your long, lost brother, searching for you just as long as you've been searching for him. You two, hitting it off right away, like there was no time lost…"

"Like good friends. We were best friends…"

"Brody, your brother is up on a pedestal in your eyes. He can do no wrong."

"I know what he's done."

"Really?" Mick asked. "So, do you want to describe it?"

"He kidnapped Kelly, he poisoned Sarah, he attacked babies and killed a Silver Guardian."

"No, I don't want the point form," Mick shook his head. "Put yourself in Kelly's shoes, for a minute. You're walking down the street when, bam! someone grabs you. You're taken to a strange ship, with a monster and someone you don't know and…"

"Mick, I've lived that story," Brody reminded him and Mick nodded his head.

"So you remember being scared, then? Feeling powerless? Helpless?"

"Yeah."

"And you get that feeling again, every time you see Ripcon, don't you? When you're reminded of that day, and how you felt? Is it hard to imagine that Aiden just might be Kelly's Ripcon?"

Brody shrugged his shoulders. Mick continued.

"Now, imagine the person you love most being held hostage by some stranger. You fight, desperately to keep her safe and not only do you let her down, but you're injected with a poison that makes you relieve your worst nightmares for days. That's who Aiden is for Sarah."

"He admitted to that, though."

"Galvanax admitted to kidnapping you," Mick said. "I believe he's bragged about it, teased you for it, but he's owned up to his actions. He hasn't denied it, just like Aiden hasn't denied hurting us."

"You?" Brody frowned.

"RedBot and I were in the base when Aiden attacked," he reminded his younger friend. "We were hiding while Sarah tried to hold him off. We feared him, scared of what he might do."

"I guess I didn't think about that."

"The last thing any of us want is to take Aiden away from you," Mick said. "But, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you asked Aiden a few questions, just to find out what he really wants. I mean, if Aiden is trying to change, and if he really does want to own up to his mistakes, he shouldn't have a problem with some questions, right?"

"But he's my brother, Mick."

"I understand that, Brody. But this is the world we're talking about. Aiden's already proven he'll work with Madam Oedius, given the right conditions. Your friends have a right to question him on that. They have a right to doubt his intentions."

"So what do I do?"

"Hear them out?" Mick offered. "Listen to their concerns."

"And why can't they just listen to me?" Brody asked. "Why is it up to me to extend the olive branch?"

"Brody," Mick frowned, his tone full of disappointment. "Are you telling me you're willing to lose friends because you don't think you should make the first move?"

"I…"

"Are they not worth enough to you?" Mick asked. "Sarah, not knowing what she was getting herself into, jumped into the middle of a fight to help you. And you're telling me you don't think it should be up to you to make the first move?"

"You're right," Brody nodded. "Someone's got to do it."

"It should be you," Mick said with a little smile. "I'm not telling you that you should abandon your brother or change your mind. All you need to do is listen and be open, okay?"

"Right," Brody said. "I'll do that."


	8. A Win-Win Talk

Brody didn't completely understand why it was up to him to make the first move, but he did agree that it needed to be done. Unless he was willing to risk his friendship with Sarah and the rest of the team, he would have to swallow his pride and offer the olive branch.

"Hi Mrs. Thompson," he said when Sarah's stepmother opened the door. "Can I talk with Sarah?"

Jenny nodded her head and let Brody inside. She pointed down the hallway.

"She's in the garage," she told him. Brody made his way down and knocked gently before he entered. Sarah glanced up from her work tinkering on her hoverboard and then scoffed when she saw Brody. It almost made him turn around and walk out, but he had promised Mick he would listen to her and be open. He was a man of his word.

"Need any help?" he asked. He wasn't sure what he could do to help. He did have some understanding of mechanics from working with Mick, but certainly not enough to help a reluctant friend.

"You hear to tell me about Aiden?" Sarah said while Brody took a seat at the stool.

"Hear me out?" he offered and she nodded her head. At least she seemed willing to listen. "I got a little excited when Aiden showed up. I've been looking for him for ten years."

"I know."

"Sarah, I… the day Ripcon attacked, the day Galvanax showed up at my home, I lost everything," he said. "Ten years ago, my whole life changed and it was for the worst. I was taken on an alien spaceship by one of the meanest aliens in the galaxy. All I knew back then was that Aiden was here. Unlike dad and me, he could escape. So, I spent ten years trying to find him. You can imagine how it felt for me when I finally did."

"I get that," Sarah nodded her head.

"I've been looking forward to this for ten long years," Brody explained. "And Aiden, despite everything, he is my brother."

"And I get that," Sarah told him. She sighed as she put her tools down. "When Aiden showed up at the ribbon tree, I knew right away, he's the one. I recognized his face before he even said a word and I was sure we were in trouble."

"Before he said a word?" Brody asked. It made sense, and he did remember it that way. As soon as Aiden walked up to them, Sarah was trying to get him. But he hadn't really considered how it all played out until now.

"Then he said he was your brother and… Brody, I don't enjoy taking that away from you, but… he didn't just do a few little troublesome tasks for Madam Oedius. He is responsible for a lot of chaos."

"I know."

"It just sucks that he's the guy you've been looking for. It's really nothing personal."

"But you understand that he's still my brother, right?"

"He's not the guy you remember."

"But what if he's trying to be?" Brody asked. "I know you think it's a slim chance. I know you don't trust it, and I'm not saying you shouldn't trust your gut, but what If everything he's saying is true?"

"He attacked me the other day," Sarah said. "I really don't…"

"What if he just needs help?" Brody insisted. "What if you believing the worst in him isn't helping him at all?"

"And what if you believing the best isn't helping us?"

"How about we compromise?" Brody asked her. "He's being discharged from the hospital today. What if we take him out for ice-cream to celebrate and I let you ask him the questions you feel need to be asked. I won't interrupt and I won't defend him. I'll let him talk."

"You'll do that?"

" _But_ ," Brody stated firmly. "If he passes that, you have to start giving him a shot. You can't keep calling out bullshit every time he tries to say something."

"So I get to grill him, and if he passes, we try to be friends?"

"Does that work for you?"

"Sounds good to me," Sarah nodded her head and Brody checked his watch.

"He should be getting out of the hospital soon. Want to come with me to pick him up, or should we meet you at the ice-cream shop?"

"I'll come with you," Sarah said as her hoverboard came to life, "Want a ride?"

-Ninja-Steel-

Aiden waited just outside the hospital for Brody to arrive. His brother had promised to be there when the doctors let him leave. Since there were no concerns after his observation, they concluded that there were no serious injuries that required treatment, and that if he was still feeling off, he could rest at home.

Eventually, Brody did arrive, but he arrived on Sarah's hoverboard, with the pink Ranger leading the way. Aiden wore a look of shock as they hopped off in front of them. He had sent Kudabots to hurt Sarah. They were supposed to take care of her for him. Now here she was, bringing his brother to the hospital?

She was bruised up, at least, and she didn't look uninjured. Aiden noticed her favouring one leg as she made her way over to him. Apparently, he would need more than Kudabots to take her out.

"You got the all clear?" Brody asked, though Aiden barely heard as he continued to watch Sarah. He needed to take her out. Her doubt was spreading to the others and soon it would spread to Brody. If all the Rangers began to doubt him, he would never be able to get all their Power Stars. "Hey! Earth to Aiden. Did you get the all clear?"

"Huh?" Aiden took his eyes off Sarah to turn to his brother, who chuckled.

"All clear?"

"Yeah. Just need to rest up at home," Aiden nodded.

"We thought we'd stop for ice-cream first," Brody suggested.

"Ice-cream?"

"Yeah. Sarah's got a few questions to ask, just about the stuff you did. We agreed that if she gets to ask them, she'll back off once you pass."

"You're letting her ask me questions?" Aiden asked. Brody lifted a finger to Sarah, indicating she give the brothers a minute, then he pulled Aiden aside.

"She doesn't trust you, and to be frank, I can't blame her. Neither can you, right?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I guess but don't you trust me?"

"I do, but this isn't about me," Brody said. "Our bickering is tearing our team apart and it's not fair on anyone. You were willing to give her answers before and I stopped you, so I thought it'd be cool if we did this now."

"Yeah, but…"

"Bro, you'll pass, it'll be fine," Brody smiled. "And then she'll lay off you. It's win-win."

"Does it have to be ice-cream?" he asked. The shop in town would have too many people. He needed no witnesses.

"The Ribbon Tree?" Sarah offered. Aiden took a minute to think about it. The Ribbon Tree was where he first presented himself to all the Rangers. It was a quiet park located just far enough outside the city that few people would travel there. And since it was in the middle of the workday, the odds that someone showed up out of the blue were even slimmer.

"Sounds good to me," he nodded.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

_Author's Note: Happy New Year, everyone!_

* * *

Aiden followed Sarah and Brody as they walked up to the Ribbon Tree. He considered pointing out that this was a lot of walking for someone who had just been discharged from the hospital, but he also didn't want the Rangers to pick somewhere new for their game of twenty questions. He needed the privacy.

He wasn't worried about Sarah's questions. He could whip up an answer that seemed good enough, and with Brody confident he would pass, all he needed to do was convince Sarah that there was some good in him. Then, he would be home free.

Once they arrived at the Ribbon Tree, they sat in the grass in it's shade.

"So, you have questions?" Aiden looked to Sarah, ready to take her on. Sarah gave her head a little nod.

"Yeah. Just one, really."

"Just one?" Aiden asked and turned to Brody with a smile. This was going to be easier than he thought. If he had known it would just be one question, he would have agreed to get ice-cream too. "One question, and then you'll believe I'm here to help?"

"One question, that's all it takes," Sarah answered.

"Alright, hit me with it."

"Why?"

"Why… why what?" Aiden asked.

"Just… why," Sarah told him. "You know what you've done. You know who you've hurt. I want to know why you did it. What could have possibly possessed you to say that hurting people was better than whatever else Madam Oedius could do."

"My life was on the line," Aiden said. "It was them or me, and by the time Madam Oedius felt I was ready to be on my own, I had submitted to her power."

"So, you gave in?" Sarah asked. "Madam Oedius had complete control over you?"

"This is more than one question."

"These are follow ups," Sarah said and looked to Brody, who nodded in agreement with her. "They're to help me get the answer I need for you to pass."

"Alright, then yes, Madam Oedius had complete control. My life was in her hands, and if I didn't do what she wanted, I was dead."

"How long did it take for her to do that," Sarah said. "Control you, I mean."

"I don't know. A few months."

"A few months? Really?"

"She's capable of unspeakable things."

"So after a couple of months, you decided that living the way you were, and hurting people as a result, was better than death?"

"I…"

"You were with Madam Oedius for a couple of months, subject to unspeakable things, and you still decided that living like that was better than ending it all."

"That's what she wanted. She wanted me to think she spared my life."

"So, it's not that you submitted to her, it's that you owed her?" Sarah asked. "You owed the monster who kidnapped you, who made your life a living hell? You owed her so much, you were willing to kill to repay that debt?"

Brody looked to Aiden as Sarah asked him these questions and he could see his brother started to shake a little. He appeared nervous, despite claiming he had nothing to hide. A part of Brody thought maybe Sarah was being too tough, and poking at little loopholes that would intentionally make Aiden look bad.

But then he glanced to Sarah. His intention was to give her a look that suggested she lay off, just a little bit. When she looked back at him, though, her face seemed apologetic and almost regretful. She didn't look like she was enjoying these answers anymore than he was.

"When I found out Jordan died, that was it," Aiden said. "I knew I couldn't keep doing what Madam Oedius wanted. I knew I had crossed a line and I had to make up for it. So I escaped."

"How did you escape?" Sarah asked.

"There was an open pod and…"

"So, after a few months of captivity, once you finally decide you've had enough of Madam Oedius, you escape in an open pod. Conveniently, one she leaves out at the same time you plan on escaping."

"I always planned on escaping."

"So then why would she think you were ready to work for her?" Sarah asked. "If she thought it was safe to let you roam free, wouldn't that be because you had given up on escaping?"

"I…"

"I mean, you said earlier, you had submitted to her. So there was a point where you didn't want to escape. Where being with Madam Oedius was better than anything else you could imagine."

"I didn't say that."

"You did," Sarah nodded. "You said that was why you did what you did. Madam Oedius made you submit. She made you into her warrior."

"So she trusted me enough that she didn't think twice when she left a pod lying around," Aiden argued. "That makes sense. Why don't you believe me?"

"I just want to understand why, Aiden," Sarah told him. "You were in our Ranger base. You were safe from Madam Oedius. If you really didn't want to do her work or hurt me or Kelly, you could have said something then."

"She would have known."

"We kept Kelly safe!"

"Madam Oedius got her back."

"You brought her back!" Sarah shouted. "You had the perfect opportunity to ask for help. You knew it was the Ranger base. You knew I was a Ranger. If you had asked for help then, I'd be more inclined to believe you now, but I don't! You put Kelly's life in danger! You poisoned me. You attacked those babies and _you_ killed…"

Sarah didn't finish her sentence. Aiden reached for a ribbon from the tree and wrapped it tightly around her neck. He stood behind her, choking her with the ribbon as he glared at Brody.

"You said I'd pass," he growled.

"Aiden, we both wanted you to pass," Brody said and looked quickly to Sarah. She was trying to pull the ribbon from her neck but Aiden held it tight. When he yanked her back, Brody thought he was going to take her head off. He winced. "Aiden, come on, bro, I'm on your side."

"You set me up. You believe her, don't you?"

"I want to believe you," Brody said and this time he took a step back. Sarah's lips were blue. She didn't have long. "Aiden, let her go."

"She's the reason you don't trust me."

"I trust you despite her," Brody said. "Her questions weren't fair. She wasn't playing by the rules and I got caught up in the drama, alright. I should have called it off. You've been through a lot with Madam Oedius. I'm sure it doesn't feel good being grilled again. I'm sorry."

"So you still believe me?" Aiden asked.

Brody nodded, "I do."

"Then give me your Power Star," Aiden said. Brody reached into his pocket while Aiden tied the ribbon around Sarah's neck.

"Swap?" Brody asked as he held his Power Star in his hand. "I believe you, bro. I really, really do. I just don't think I can take it if she dies."

"She'll tell."

"Who?" Brody asked. "There's no one here. It'll be her word against mine."

Sarah's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell limp. "Aiden, please. I believe you. You know I do. We can still make things right. As long as the body count doesn't rise, all can be forgiven."

He held out his Power Star. Aiden took it, then took Sarah's and let her go.

"I can't stay," he said. "I have to go."

"Get out of the city. I'll handle everything. I'll tell you when it's safe to come back," he said and let Aiden run off while he untied the ribbon from Sarah's neck. It took a lot longer than he wanted, but slowly, she started to come to.

"You were right," he whispered to her.


	10. Brody's Big Decision

Aiden had cracked under pressure. Brody still couldn't believe it, but he had no choice. He had seen what Aiden could do with his own eyes. For his own safety, and the safety of his team, he couldn't trust his brother anymore.

"It's just bruising," RedBot said as he sat down next to Brody. Mick was finishing Sarah's examination. She had come to shortly after Aiden took off, and had been alert since then, but Brody still felt like he had waited too long.

He had trusted too easily.

"She'll be fine," RedBot added.

"It's my fault."

"You didn't know this was going to happen," RedBot put his hand on Brody's shoulder. "You'd never let your friends get hurt, Brody."

"He was lying this whole time. He got our Power Stars…"

"We can get those back," RedBot squeezed Brody's shoulder gently. "The important thing is you got yourself and Sarah out of danger. I think we'd all rather lose two Power Stars than two Rangers."

As RedBot said this, Kelly raced into the base, her crutches clicking quickly with every step she took. She had been the first and only call Brody made on his way over. She rushed to Sarah and hugged her girlfriend tight. Brody let out a sigh.

"If I had just believed them; if I hadn't been so stupid…"

"Trusting someone is never stupid," RedBot said and Brody gave him a look. "Okay, trusting someone who has never done you wrong is never stupid."

"He hurt them. They're my team, RedBot."

"You were given the impossible task of choosing sides between your blood family and your Ranger family," RedBot stated. "When Aiden showed his true intentions, you did what was right. That is all anyone can ask from you."

"But…"

"Brody, beating yourself up now isn't going to help anyone," RedBot said. "You rescued a teammate today with some quick thinking. When Sarah needed you most, you were there. Now, you need to focus on getting the Power Stars back, before Galvanax can find a way to use their power."

Brody didn't give an answer, and his head had dropped so he was looking at the floor. RedBot leaned forward slightly and saw the tears in his friends' eyes.

"Brody…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Brody said. He wiped his eyes then looked to Sarah. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Good," he said and walked out. Sarah glanced worriedly to Kelly, then chased Brody out, catching him as he climbed over some of the school's debris.

"Brody, wait!"

"Sarah, I really don't need to hear an I told you so."

"That's not what I'm doing," Sarah said. She took Brody's hand and squeezed it gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be right."

"You were."

"But I knew what that would mean and… I was rooting for you. I hope you believe me."

Brody let out a long sigh. Sarah's apologetic glances as she questioned his brother had already told him she didn't enjoy her position, but she had done what she felt needed to be done for the safety of her friends.

"I do."

"If it means anything, we don't have to treat Aiden like the enemy," Sarah said. "He's your brother. I'm sure that means that somewhere there's good inside of him. Maybe if we're careful, we can bring that back out again."

Brody looked to Sarah with a deep sigh as he recalled his brother's actions. He had kidnapped Kelly, he had poisoned Sarah. He made a bomb and tried to hurt, even kill, two children. He intentionally dropped a bomb that did kill Kelly's father and Jordan. And then, on top of all that, he strangled Sarah without so much as a thought to the harm he had caused, leaving a dark bruise around her neck.

Aiden didn't want to change.

It reminded Brody of a story his father told. It was of a former sensei at the Wind Ninja Academy. There were two brothers, Kiya and Kanoi. They were identical in looks, but their personalities were night and day. Still, growing up, the two were very close.

Eventually, Kiya wanted power and he let that desire consume him. He targeted a fellow student and behaved recklessly. He challenged a less experienced student to a fight, destroying part of the academy in the process and eventually was banished from the Earth for misuse of his training and for using forbidden powers.

His father had told him that story to warn both Brody and Aiden of the dangers of power. While he was raising his sons to be powerful ninjas, he didn't want them to use their abilities to harm others. Kiya was sent away, and later, as Lothor, destroyed by the Ninja Rangers. His existence was misery and his goals were left unfulfilled. Kanoi, who followed the way of the Wind Ninja, eventually found love, created a family and became the sensei of the Academy. He got to watch his students grow and lived a very happy, very fulfilled life. He used his ninja training only when necessary to protect those he cared for and those who couldn't defend themselves.

This meant Kanoi needed to stop his brother, despite the pain it caused him. He needed to turn his back on the person he had once been closest with. It was no easy task, but for the good of the Academy and his planet, it needed to be done.

Brody didn't want to turn his back on Aiden, but it was clear he was left with little choice on the matter. If Aiden was going to threaten the lives of his friends, he needed to be dealt with.

"I don't want you to hold back," Brody said. "If you see Aiden again, you need to stop him, before he hurts someone else."

Sarah nodded her head, then pulled Brody in for a tight hug.

"I'm really sorry," she said. He put his arms around her.

"Me too," he didn't let go. What he really needed right now was this hug.


End file.
